La Vida de un Sacrificio
by sacha guerra
Summary: La Guerra Término, Harry Potter no despierta, Malfoy es custodiado por aurores. Una misión...sacar a Potter de las profundidades de su mente - Draco/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, estoy con una nueva historia, me encantaría decir que es de mi autoria pero esta basado en el fanfic del mismo nombre, un NARUSASU de HikaruWinter, cabe mencionar que claramente no será igual ya que ambos mundos son muy distintos y ella me dio autorización para ir modificando algunas cosas en el futuro a medida que avance el fic ya que este tiene un final cerrado.

Este trabajo va dedicado a:

Gema Talerico

Kasandra Potter

Sakura7893

Alexis

Liube

Los cuales me apoyaron en mi trabajo anterior.

Espero que les guste

Hermione cambió las flores y se sentó de nuevo en la incómoda silla que velaba la cama de la enfermería.

Estaba agotada después de la intrusión del equipo de quiditich la habitación. En serio, normalmente tenía las manos llenas con Ron, pero todos juntos eran como un huracán de fanáticos.

Bueno, hasta que Madame Pomfrey les echó.

Miró al techo de nuevo.

Ya llevaba siete días visitando aquella habitación, siempre con un lirio rojo en mano y aún no podía creerse lo que había vivido.

¿Quién podría creer que un solo expelliarmus destruyera el ejército de enemigos e hizo que finalmente Voldemort muriera? Nadie, ella aun no lo había asimilado del todo, aunque la imagen de Harry transformado en un soldado, aquella imagen de meses atrás, aun la perturbaba en sueños y estaba segura que a Ron también.

Y lo peor era que eso no era todo.

Antes de que Vodemort se desvaneciera del lugar, Malfoy apareció, intentando llevarse por delante a cuantos pudiera con él para salvar a su madre que había sido torturada en las mazmorras de la mansión. Pero no esperaba a un furioso Harry Potter que lanzo un "fractis ossibus" el cual partiera los brazos y piernas.

Ron había sido gravemente herido por una maldición cortante pero pronto le darían el alta, ya no tendría que visitar sola a Harry nunca mas.

Hermione descansó de nuevo su mirada en la cama, Harry tumbado inconsciente en ella, lleno de vendajes y piel dañada, pero ningún otro daño aparente. Sin embargo, tanto él -o eso había dicho Pomfrey- estaban profundamente dormidos, intentado recuperar su núcleo mágico induciéndose un coma a sí mismo.

Sabiendo esto, es de suponer que la castaña, al saber que su amigo no está al borde de la muerte, fuera a velar a su otro compañero. Pero ella ya había cuidado de Malfoy una vez. Y lo único que había conseguido era que sus esfuerzos y su preocupación cayeran en oídos sordos y que el Malfoy le gritara e insultara y se marchara.

Hermione sabía que ni Harry ni Ron nunca la dejaría sola. Esos chicos siempre habían estado a su lado, y eran uno de los pocos en los que la chica confiaba. Eran como un hermano para ella, bueno al menos lo era Harry y él lo sabía y la quería de la misma manera.

Nunca se había enamorado de ella como muchos rumores dijeron, ese amor había pasado a otro nivel para considerarla una hermana pequeña de la que debía cuidar, a la que debía proteger y soportar, con la que tenía que quedarse y no abandonar. Ella lo sabía, y no podía agradecer suficiente al chico por ello.

Acarició los mechones negros de la frente del chico, saco su varita y dijo tempus.

Marcaba las 14:35

Hermione suspiró y se levantó de la silla para sentarse en el borde de la cama, también blanca. Todo era demasiado blanco para su gusto. Blanco y gris.

"Harry" dijo, en un susurro dulce y paciente, pero a la vez directo, como ella "Tengo que irme un rato. Volveré a las seis y me quedaré a hacerte compañía, ¿está bien?"

Recibiendo como respuesta la respiración tranquila y acompasada del chico, Hermione se levantó y, con una última mirada a la cama desde la puerta, salió de la habitación, cruzándose con Luna, la cual ayudaba de vez en cuando en la enfermería, por el pasillo, que se dirigía, seguramente, a revisar a Harry.

Subió dos pares de escaleras, cruzándose con algunos profesores algún que otro apresurado doctor hasta llegar a otra habitación que se le había hecho familiar en aquella semana.

Dos aurores vadeaban la puerta, y la castaña sabía que otros cuatro vigilaban el interior, pero no importaba. Ellos solo hacían su trabajo, vigilar al 'Malfoy'.

La castaña golpeó la puerta dos veces y la abrió.

"Malfoy"

Brazos vendados y piernas escayoladas el hechizo de Harry era antiguo y no permitía la cura a través de la poción crecehuesos, el pelinegro llevó su vacía mirada a la puerta antes de devolverla a la blanca pared frente a él. Cuatro aurores en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación con sus ojos clavados en el joven.

"Granger" respondió, monótono y carente de vida.

La castaña sonrió y sacó una manzana y una flor de su espalda, avanzando hasta una de las dos butacas grises de la habitación.

A Hermione aún le molestaba un poco que Harry, el niño que vivio, el salvador del mundo magico, aquel que había acabado con la guerra, estuviera en la enfermeria pequeña y normalmente compartida sin privacidad ni una mísera estantería para poner flores mientras Sasuke disfrutaba de una habitación de lujo, individual, con todas las comodidades y la mejor atención.

Le repateaba, pero no podía quejarse.

Aun guardaba el viejo resentimiento, pero el hecho de que su madre los hubiera salvado, salvando a Harry y luego ser secuestrada por mortifagos y torturada hasta casi la muerte la llenaba de compasión, el chico era como Harry , obligado a cumplir con un destino que no escogio y haciendo lo mejor posible.

"Veo que tus amigos han pasado por aquí" rió por lo bajo, dejándose caer en el incómodo sillón.

"Hn" musitó el rubio, mirada todavía pegada en el yeso blanco.

"Te traje una manzana" informó la ella, y comenzó a pelarla con un cuchillo que había transfigurado "¿Sabes? La Profesora Mcgonagall dijo que pronto comenzaran las clases, no sé cómo lo hare con Ron y Ha-Harry para que vuelvan al colegio, quizás deba convencerlos con que quidditch…"

Dolía. Le dolía tanto... pero debía ser fuerte, debía esforzarse, como siempre, para no preocupar a otros, para no preocupar a Ron y, en el pasado, para no preocupar a un Harry al que ella misma había acompañado en sus aventuras.

"Granger" interrumpió Malfoy, voz todavía monótona, pero firme y algo molesta.

"¿Hm?" preguntó, terminando de pelar el último trozo, tomando uno ella y preguntando, más con la mirada que otra cosa, si algún auror quería, recibiendo una negativa.

"Cállate"

Granger abrió los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado, dejando los gajos manzana con forma de perfectos conejitos en la mesilla.

Tomó aire, con paciencia, y lo expulsó antes de hablar.

"¿Por qué? "preguntó, con una sonrisa más falsa que verdadera "Si estás preocupado por lo del grupo de mortifagos, algunos sobrevivieron pero se los llevo el ministerio y los muertos serán llevados a fosas comunes y purificados…

"¡Granger!"

La castaña se paralizó en mitad de un mordisco, y el grito también sorprendió un poco a los aurores de la habitación, pero lograron mantener la compostura.

"¿Ma- Malfoy?"preguntó la joven, en un silencioso susurro, instigándole a continuar.

El rubio clavó sus penetrantes ojos en la joven, con un sentimiento que iba desde la desesperación a la ira, pasando por la preocupación, aunque nada de ello se mostraba en su rostro.

"¿Voy a sobrevivir siquiera?" murmuró, en un susurro que tan solo Hermione logró escuchar "Por ser un Malfoy todos los del ministerios desean mi muerte ¿no lo entiendes? Volver, después de lo que he hecho, lo que quiero hacer... estoy atrapado, solo me espera mi muer..."

El golpe resonó en las paredes y ni siquiera los aurores lograron detener a la airada joven. ¿Morir? ¡Claro que merecía morir! ¡Por su culpa habían muerto tantos! ¡Y Harry! ¡Toda su vida para salvarle a él y a todos! No era de extrañar que le diera un bofetón, pero aun así... quería pegarle hasta que perdiera el sentido.

"¡Idiota! ¡¿De quién es la culpa de todo esto? ¡Tú eres el que se marchó y escogió la marca tenebrosa y se fue con su familia! ¡Y lo único que conseguiste fue matar a tu padre y a muchos otros magos que tenían familia propia, gente a la que querían!"

Malfoy levantó la mirada, sorprendido, al igual que los aurores, pero Hermione no se dio cuenta, ni siquiera prestó atención. Llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniéndose, guardándose su dolor y preocupación para sí misma, y ya no podía más.

"¡ Harry te salvo porque él sabía que tu no querías eso para ti, porque NOSOTROS sabemos que ese no era el camino para ti, porque SABIAMOS que estabas asustados ¿ o crees que no sabemos que nos salvaste cuando nos capturaron los carroñeros? Hasta Ron apelo por ti para que no te llevaran con los otros mortifagos y tú hablas como un idiota!" gritó, levantándose bruscamente y saliendo de la habitación.

Uno de los aurores silbó, voz femenina tras la máscara de dragón.

"¿Qué? "Preguntó Malfoy, irritado, mirada ahora desviada a la ventana.

La auror se señaló a sí misma, en una silenciosa pregunta. Malfoy levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola de refilón.

La mujer rió antes de responder.

"Esa chica tiene razón, muchacho. ¿Querer morir cuando hasta el salvador del mundo mágico quiere que vivas?. Bastante idiota"

"¿Quién ha pedido tu opinión?"musitó el rubio, volviendo a desviar la mirada.

La auror se acercó lentamente y le obligó a mirarla a la cara, pulgar bajo su mentón.

"Tú. ¿Tienes mala memoria a corto plazo o algo?" rió ligeramente, apartándose del chico que ahora la miraba con más molestia que enfado, y ¿puede ser? Algo de vergüenza. "Mira chaval. El Ministro es como una abuela con el pequeño león. Le adora. Bueno, yo también, es adorable... Pero eso no viene al caso"

"¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?" musitó el rubio, veneno en sus palabras.

"Te creía un listillo" rió otro auror, mientras su compañera volvía a su puesto "Piensa chico. El Ministro adora al chico es como un hijo para él, adora a Harry. Harry NO te quiere muerto. Da igual lo que los carcamales digan, El Ministro manda. ¿Cual puede ser el resultado?"

"...¿Creía que los aurores eran profesionales y me equivoqué?" murmuró Malfoy, recibiendo un sonido indignado del hombre y una risa de otro.

"No morirás, aunque muchos te queramos muerto" acalló otro de los cuatro, otro hombre, y, por su voz, mayor que sus otros dos compañeros "Solo estarás... más vigilado. Y se restringirán tus ascensos como cabeza de la Casa Malfoy y tus movimientos por el mundo mágico."

Draco miró al auror carnero y miró sus manos, brazos vendados y escayolados, sin poder sacarse lo que había dicho Granger de su cabeza.

Potter...¿no despierta?


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno he aquí el segundo capitulo, los próximos los subiré la próxima semana, ya que el trabajo y la universidad me absorbe la mayor parte del tiempo, se que muchos tienen dudas pero las responderé abajo ok?

Un beso

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

" **Harry** "

La voz retumbó en la oscuridad, fuerte, preocupada.

" **¿Harry?** " volvió a llamar.

La figura inerte y desnuda del pelinegro se encogió sobre sí misma, haciendo que su cuerpo se contrajera cuando una nueva oleada de dolor asaltó su débil persona.

"¡duele...!"

Su quejido de dolor restumbó en la sala y su rostro, en una clara mueca de dolor, se llenaba de las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, cerrados. Sus brazos le rodearon, abrazándose a sí mismo.

" **Harry...** "

La voz, junto con la vibración del suelo, avisó de la llegada del gigantesco león al lado de su desvalido muchacho, que se retorcía en el suelo que su mente proporcionaba.

Era el guardian de la familia Potter, oculta en la mente del primogénito por James Potter, unos días antes de morir fue encerrado en un pequeño espacio de la mente del joven aguardando su destino y deber. En algunas ocasiones había sallido en defensa del bebé, potenciando su magia y reforzando los escudos que en conjunto con el sacrificio de Lily logro salvar al muchacho.

La antaño oscura jaula llena de barrotes que se había transformado en un mundo negro iluminado por el suelo, de agua, y con esos postes sellándolo, era ahora un vasto espacio de agua brillante, iluminado con la luz del atardecer rodeado por montes verdes, en el centro del cual descansaba un parador, cuatro finas bigas rojas soportando el techo, con suelo de piedra cubierto con una fina manta naranja.

Era un mundo realmente hermoso.

Ese bebé tenía un alma preciosa, brillante como la misma luz del sol. Y por culpa del destino había sufrido tanto, y sin embargo no le odiaba...no odiaba a nadie

Con su cola levantó al joven del agua y lo dejó caer en su cuello, permitiéndole acurrucarse entre su pelaje naranja y absorber algo de magia. El cuerpo físico no había sufrido de lejos tantos daños como el psicológico. Tanta magia...tanto estrés absorbiendo SU magia.

"Mama..."murmuró el rubio, y el León no pudo evitar sonreír.

¡Já! El bebé era tan adorable. Sufriendo en solitario, callándose sus penas, soportando el odio de otros sin poder odiarles a cambio, porque podían no caerles bien, podían no gustarles, no podían odiar, porque eran conscientes de que entonces serían iguales que aquellos que les odiaban...

Se tumbó, ahuecando los hombros para dejar más espacio en su lomo para que el joven rubio pudiera hundirse y descansar, y apoyó su cabeza entre sus patas.

"...Draco..."

Esta vez el León rió.

El chico aún no se había dado cuenta.

Al principio buscaba al rubio porque era importante, porque fue el primero que no le miró con aquellos ojos, porque, al igual que él, no tenía nada, porque igual que el ahora era huérfano de padre, porque fue el único que solo vio a Harry y no al salvador del mundo mágico.

" **Absurdo** " musitó el León.

¿Salvar al hombre solo porque no quería ser marcado? Si, era algo que solo Harry podría hacer, de eso no cabía duda. Pero ahora las tornas habían cambiado, y era increíblemente entretenido para El León intentar hacer que el muchacho se diera cuenta, aunque no conseguía muchos resultados.

" **Venga, Harry** " murmuró el León, preocupación empañando su voz " **Despierta** " la urgencia era notable, pero aún así no era más que un suspiro.

Y el ojiverde siguió durmiendo.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

"Podría funcionar" asintió la Directora,

Ante ella, en el despacho -su despacho- tenía a Parkinson, Neville, Ron, Zabini y, sorprendentemente, a Malfoy de pié, con una propuesta bastante concebible para despertar al niño-que-vivió y salvador del mundo mágico del coma de casi un mes en el que se encontraba.

Después de un juicio, Malfoy fue -por poco- declarado inocente, pues los propios estudiantes y el ministro de magia habían llevado a ese desenlace. Aun así se le tenían prohibido salir de los límites del Inglaterra y ejercer un cargo en el ministerio, eso es, claro, si conseguía su graduarse de Hogwarts antes, porque seguía siendo, a ojos de la legalidad, un estudiante.

"Entonces...¿podemos probar?" preguntó Hermione, emocionada, golpeando con las manos el escritorio de su maestra.

McGonagall se frotó la sien, pensando rápido.

"He dicho que podría funcionar, no que os deje llevarlo a cabo. Es demasiado peligroso para vosotros y para Harry"decidió, enviando una dura mirada hacia los slytherin, al traidor y a la alumna brillante pero cabezota que le traía tantísimos quebraderos de cabeza. Hermione le recordaba tanto a sí misma cuando era joven...

"Preofesora Mcgonagall, permítame que le contradiga" interrumpió ávidamente Zabini, que recibió por un momento la penetrante mirada de la Directora " Draco entró antes usando Legeremancia y afirma que la bestia está enjaulada y es inofensiva"

Mcgonagall volvió a pensarlo, recorriendo con la mirada las determinadas miradas de los cinco jóvenes, deteniéndose especialmente en Draco y Hermione

Suspiró. Los jóvenes de hoy en día...

"Muy bien. Si Hermione determina que no será malo para la salud de Harry no tengo queja. Haced lo que gustéis"

Los rostros se iluminaron, en mayor o menor medida y tras una reverencia, los cinco se marcharon al hospital dejando a una preocupada Macgonagall en su despacho.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

"¿Estás segura de lo que haces, Parkinson?" preguntó Hermione por vigésima vez.

La rubia había estado dibujando símbolos alrededor de la cama de Harry, e incluso en las paredes, durante más de una hora, bajo la mirada crítica de Draco y Zabini. Ron, que iba a quedarse fuera vigilando los cuerpos, simplemente comía una bolsa de patatillas, intentando recuperar peso perdido en la guerra.

"Calla sabelotodo" bufó Parkinson, molesta. Estaba empezando a cabrearse "Mi padre me dijo que tengo que hacer esto para asegurar a la 'víctima'"

"¡Parkinson!" el grito indignado de Hermione y dos pares de ojos escépticos fue su respuesta.

"Mirad" suspiró la rubia, levantándose con gracia del suelo -ya terminados los sellos-, colocando sus manos en su cintura "Esta técnica es para entrar en la mente de tu enemigo y destrozar sus defensas para obligarlo a escupir la verdad, no para despertar a un bello durmiente. Pero puede funcionar" resolvió, levantando el dedo índice de su mano izquierda en el aire "Si tenéis otra buena idea para que _todos_ entremos en su mente, decid ahora y lo haremos. ¿No? Bien, ahora Zabini, Granger, manos en mis brazos. Draco, dale la mano a Hermione. Y no os soltéis, no es agradable"

Ante la voz autoritaria y firme de la rubia, todos hicieron como habían sido ordenados, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando su pelirrojo compañero ató con cinta aislante las extremidades de todos ellos para que no se separaran.

"Gracias Ron"sonrió Hermione, recibiendo una sonrisa amable del pelirrojo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

No era un secreto que los dos habían empezado a salir justo después de la guerra, aunque lo sorprendente era que Hermione fue la que se confesó primero, lo que sorprendió a muchos, incluido los slytherin, que entraron en shock. Pero extrañamente hacían una buena pareja y ahora, con todas las pérdidas el pelirrojo tenia una personalidad mas tranquila.

"Tened cuidado" pidió Ron, una vez Parkinson comenzó a hacer los sellos con sus manos, recibiendo un asentimiento de su compañero de equipo y de un bastante perplejo Draco, que parecía no saber realmente lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Ha!"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Era un lugar extraño.

Era diferente a como Malfoy lo recordaba.

Era tan hermoso que no existían palabras para describirlo.

Era la mente de Harry

"¡Woah!" estalló Parkinson, desasiéndose de sus acompañantes "¡Es la mente más bonita que he visto en mi vida!"

Ante los cuatro se abría una verde explanada con un lago de hermosa agua brillante rodeada de montanas, en el centro del cual se erguía una pequeña construcción de la que surgía un camino de piedra hasta la costa, todo iluminado con el cielo anaranjado del atardecer, que formaba un anillo casi invisible que bordeaba las montañas, con una cúpula de estrellas en el oscuro techo que era la noche.

"Precioso..."no pudo evitar musitar Hermione, tras frotarse los ojos, Zabini a su espalda.

Tanto ella como Zabini y Malfoy, no tan habituados a aquel tipo de técnica, habían tardado un rato en poder abrir los ojos, que escocían con fuerza... pero el paisaje, era tan hermoso.

Los dos chicos, por su parte, miraron a su alrededor, intentando buscar puntos ciegos en el paraje y...encontrando muchos. Era increíblemente grande teniendo en cuenta que se referían al simplon de Potter.

"Pan...¿no es algo grande?" preguntó Draco, confundido a la par que asombrado. Nunca podría haber imaginado un mundo como aquel, ni intentándolo. ¿Por qué era la mente de Harry tan grande? ¿Tan impresionante? ¿Tan...hermosa?

"Es una mente realmente vasta. Nunca había estado en una mente tan abierta como esta" admitió la rubia.

"¿Eso quiere decir algo?" preguntó la castaña, acercándose a Parkinson con preocupación. Puede que fuera malo para el pelinegro y, como su mejor amiga y hermana, la salud de su compañero era una de sus prioridades en aquel lugar desconocido y extraño.

"No odia a nadie" respondió la rubia, con simpleza, avanzando con paso experto y grácil entre el relevo montañoso, bajando hacia el lago.

Se detuvo, mirando a su espalda para encontrarse con sus tres compañeros mirándola raro.

¿No odiaba a nadie? ¿Era eso posible? La rubia debía de estar bromeando...

"¿Venís o no? No sé vosotros, pero yo tengo que volver antes de que anochezca" bufó Pansy, despertando a sus compañeros del shock momentáneo, haciendo que la siguieran como obedientes cachorros.

Lo que no sabían era que la respuesta a todas sus preguntas estaba desvaneciéndose en el horizonte junto con el naranja del amanecer, bajo la atenta y asustada mirada de un León, el sueño de Harry haciéndose más profundo.

 **Ya, ummmmm bueno aquí vemos a un Ron no tan activo, la verdad en esta historia no me sirve mucho, aparte considerando que la mayoría de las cosas que sucedieron en el último libro se mantiene igual asumo que Ron está bastante afectado, es decir, perdió a un hermano! Yo pienso en perder al mio y como que me da algo.**

 **Zabini y Parkinson?' que demonios hacen aquí? Bueno no me gusta que parkinson sea una estúpida buena para nada, en la guerra era una chica, sangrepura y consentida pero eso no quiere decir que sea estúpida y el hechizo de ahora digamos que es algo familiar que explicare mas adelante. Zabini? Bueno eso también lo explicare mas adelante.**

 **REVIEW? porfaaaa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha llegado el tercer capítulo, la verdad es que los dos primeros son casi iguales a la historia original pero en este capítulo tuve que comenzar a cambiar las cosas, así que veamos que resulta de esto.**

 **Quiero agradecer en este capítulo a:**

 **Harloww y Tainie**

 **Gracias de verdad por darse el tiempo de leer y además de ponerla como sus favoritos, espero sus review**

Decir que estaban aterrorizados era subestimar la situación.

Estaban al borde del pánico.

Los magos estaban de pie ante una sombra de magia pura y tranquila, una manifestación sin cuerpo físico de un hermoso Leon rojo y oro que dormia intranquilo, pequeños gemidos surgiendo de sus fauces y sus ojos ocultos tras sus patas.

Pero ese no era el motivo del terror de los magos, no.

Esperaban encontrarse tarde o temprano con el Leon, ese del que les conto Malfoy cuando repentinamente se vio recluido en la mente del ojiverde en la batalla final donde ese poderoso hechizo le rompió los huesos pero que a su vez le permitió ver la mente del niño que vivió por algunos minutos, esto sin pensar en lo que ayudaría en el futuro.

Pero ese no era exactamente el motivo del terror de los tres ninja, no.

Esperaban ver al famoso León tarde o temprano, quizá no tan grande, pero lo esperaban.

Lo que no esperaban era que el león estuviera ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Suelto? No había ninguna atadura de magia que detuviera al demonio misterioso en el ojiverde por lo cual los magos apenas adultos se preguntaban si ese León imponente los dejaría vivir o simplemente los mataría con sus garras

"¿...Draco?" murmuró Pansy, voz acallada y aterrada "¿No estaba encerrado tras una puerta metálica?"

El rubio recibió las miradas de sus compañeros que, más que desconfiados -esa era una mirada a la que se había acostumbrado desde el regreso a la escuela- le miraban con una mezcla entre 'Esto es una broma ¿verdad?', histerismo y pánico, sonrisas volátiles en todos ellos.

"Estaba." respondió el rubio, en la misma voz callada, pero más profunda y tranquila, avanzando hacia el león.

Pero se detuvo tras unos pasos y miró atrás, hacia Blaise para ser precisos, aquella vez que había entrado en la mente del ojiverde repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza, recordando el rugido airado de la bestia y el grito de terror de Ha- Potter.

No era un recuerdo que deseara revivir, fugazmente pensó en que hay amuchas que no querría volver a vivir nuevamente.

"No creo que le caiga bien..." musitó, mirada desviándose hacia el suelo.

Y para Blaise esa frase tenía mucho más significado que para los demás, significaba que su amigo no podría ayudarlos como deseaba, significaba el miedo en esa cara impasible. Para Blaise, esto significaba que Draco lo necesitaba y sin palabras se lo estaba diciendo.

Pansy observo este intercambio con una mirada astuta mientras que Hermione miraba curiosa tratando de ver más allá de la aparente simple conversación.

"Oh" musitó, asintiendo.

Y Malfoy volvió atrás, colocándose al lado de su amigo y esperando órdenes del estratega negro con su calmada compostura... pero sus ojos le delataban. Estaba tan nervioso como todos, lo cual de cierta manera era irónico ya que se suponía que todas las serpientes eran crueles mortifagos no?

Blaise miró a sus compañeros y, sin demasiada meditación, clavó su mirada en Hermione.

"Ve tú entonces"

La castaña parpadeó. Y volvió a parpadear. Y parpadeó otra vez. Estaba en shock.

Pero lo más sorprendente fue que Pansy salió en su defensa.

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué tiene que ir ella? ¡El que nos metió en este lío es Draco!" bufó, todavía con voz acallada y, sin embargo, exaltada.

"Que difícil" musitó Blaise, frotándose la sien, suspirando antes de continuar "A ver. Granger es una de las mejores amigas de Potter, el Weasley no está aquí y extrañamente y aunque todos lo ignoremos hay una conexión entre Draco y Potter, o acaso tu mi querida Pansy no eres capaz de ver lo que yo veo dado nuestra última conversación Ah… ¿si esa era la expresión Pansy que esperaba.- Susurro el negro al ver la cara de la rubia totalmente anonadada.

El brillo en los ojos de Hermione le dijo de inmediato que no necesitaba decir más para que la interesada se enterase, así que le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara ella.

La gente problemática...

"El León no me matará porque soy importante para Harry, y la inestabilidad de su mente podría volver a encadenarle ¿no es así?" preguntó Hermione, recibiendo la atención de Pansy y Draco.

Sin embargo la rubia, haciendo honor al mito, parecía no terminar de entenderlo del todo.

"Pero ¿por qué no puede Draco? Es verdad que Harry haría cualquier cosa para salvar a Granger, pero moriría para salvar a Draco ¿No? ¿No había dicho eso antes?"

Y, por extraño que parezca, el argumento de la rubia tenía mucha lógica, una lógica que no pudo comprender pero que tampoco le interesaba por lo que opto por hacer las cosas más fáciles para todos. A estas alturas era mucho mejor mantenerse del lado seguro que probar cosas cuando su vida dependía de ello.

"Es un Malfoy" zanjó Blaise, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a Hermione que procediera, zanjando el tema.

Luego tendría que hablar con Draco.

Tras tragar con nerviosismo, la castaña avanzó hasta la gigantesca bestia de magia..

Hermione miró atrás, buscando confirmación y, tras tomar aire una vez más y comprobar la distancia a la que se encontraba del león, que consideró prudente, abrió la boca para hablar, sin duda ella también era una leona.

"¿Vais a decirme ya lo que queréis, mocosos? ¿O vais a quedaros ahí de pie todo el día?"

Hermione quedó paralizada ante el brillante ojo rojo, afilado, que se clavó en su figura, más aburrido y cansado que hostil, con tintes, a su vez, de ironía y entretenimiento.

La castaña trastabilló hacia atrás, cayendo al agua y perdiendo, durante un instante, su control sobre su magia, hundiéndose levemente, pero las fauces de la bestia la agarraron por el collar de su camiseta, ayudándola a estabilizarse ante la sorpresa de todos.

"No me miréis así. No muerdo... al menos no en esta forma" dijo, entretenido, volviendo a su posición anterior bajo la atenta mirada de los magos "¿Y bien? ¿Qué queréis?"

Blaise pensó durante unos instantes. El imponente león, a pesar de su profunda y terrible voz, parecía directo y, en principio, sin intenciones hostiles hacia ellos.

Se decidió por una aproximación igual de directa, pero Pansy le ganó. Problemático...

"Queremos despertar a Potter. Lleva un mes en coma y todos estamos muy preocupados" bufó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos con más ingenuidad que valentía.

El león río por lo bajo, una risa profunda que parecía intentar retener.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la rubia, indignada, recibiendo miradas preocupadas de Draco y Hermione y una mirada no tan disimulada de Blaise que decía 'No te pases de la raya. No quiero convertirme en una merienda'.

"'Todos le echan de menos'" repitió el león, ahora riendo a pleno pulmón, los ojos de todos los magos en él "Oh, ese fue bueno. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Las ranas vuelan?… Oh, no, mejor ignorar eso último. Hay una que tiene alas. Ugh" el león tembló ante el recuerdo de una de las ranas con las que Harry hacia soñado, de verdad este chico tenia demasiada imaginación.

"¿Qué tiene de gracioso? ¡Es verdad!" saltó Granger, avanzando un par de pasos más hasta situarse delante de las garras del zorro, junto a Pansy, que se había acercado en su pequeña demostración de valentía.

El león les miró unos instantes, su cola agitándose con molestia y enfado tras su inmensa figura. Terminó suspirando y colocándose de pie.

"Seguidme" dijo, una vez les daba la espalda "Pero os prometo esto. No os va a gustar. No va a ser agradable y no creo que el bebé quisiera que vierais lo que vais a ver."

Los magos asintieron y, con un suspiro muy similar a los que Blaise dejaba escapar de vez en cuando, comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña construcción en el centro del lago que, vista de cerca, no era tan pequeña. Tachad pequeña. Era enorme. Inmensa. En su interior el inmenso león entraba de sobra.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

"¿Un ascensor?" preguntó Hermione, confundida "Estás diciéndome que...esto...¿es un jodido ascensor?"

"Si" bufó, irritándose por momentos.

Blaise colocó una mano en el hombro de la castaña, acallándola, y miró la construcción, que parecía más bien simple, aunque con hermosos dibujos e intrincados diseños tallados en la madera y pintados en el techo, por todas partes.

"¿Harry está abajo?" preguntó Draco sin notar su descuido, recibiendo una mirada no-tan-hostil del león. Más que hostil era prudente, siempre evitando mirarle a los ojos directamente y rehuyendo su presencia.

El león bufó.

"Cuando una persona duerme su consciencia está atrapada en lo más profundo de su mente" explicó Pansy "Por eso en los interrogatorios se prefiere que los prisioneros estén despiertos, es más fácil conseguir información"

Los magos la miraron y luego al animal, buscando confirmación. Él vivía allí después de todo, algo tenía que saber.

"Es como la rubia dice" asintió él, agradecido con la tonta de turno por facilitarle la existencia, colocándose en el centro de la estancia y señalando a los humanos que hicieran lo mismo "El bebé está en el quinto nivel inferior...y sus recuerdos están por el camino."

El león aún no estaba seguro de si llevar a aquellos idiotas junto con el bebé era una buena idea, pero él lo había intentado todo y el ojiverde no había despertado. Eran su única esperanza.

Una vez todos estaban de pie en el centro, el animal comenzó a expulsar magia, una poderosa y cálida por todo su cuerpo, envolviéndose en llamas y, para la sorpresa de los jóvenes, éstas se extendieron, como si de agua se tratase, por los complejos y hermosos gravados, envolviendo lentamente la estancia hasta que, ante sus ojos, el paisaje comenzó a desvanecerse, dando lugar a un espacio oscuro, de agua brillante en la que se encontraba una gigantesca esfera de magio roja, rodeada de cuatro arcos del mismo color, con un altar en el centro.

Y no pudieron evitar preguntarse si de verdad todo aquello lo había creado Potter, el cabeza-hueca, inocente y leal Potter

Aunque el chico tenía sus momentos, no esperaban encontrarse con una mente tan elaborada.

"Este lugar..." el animal interrumpió los pensamientos de todos, que miraban fascinados a su alrededor "Es la 'antigua cárcel' donde estaba sellado" explicó, mirando por un breve instante a todos "Yo estaba ahí, antes de que pudiera salir, no lo toquéis, está lleno de mi magia y la del bebe, si lo hacéis moriréis."

Pansy, más acostumbrada a las sorpresas que podía encontrarse en las mentes de las personas asintió no por nada era una Parkinson los cuales siempre se jactaban de su habilidad para penetrar, torturar e investigar las mentes de los demás, pero no pudo evitar preguntar, sacando a sus compañeros nuevamente del shock.

"¿Por qué moriríamos?"

El león, que había comenzado a caminar a través del agua, sonrió mostrando sus fauces, brillo divertido en sus ojos afilados como cuchillas.

"Mi magia es como fuego, rubita" explicó, acercándose a Pansy que, al parecer, ya no temía a la bestia "Solo la Familia Potter puede soportarlo. Ni siquiera los Malfoy puede tocarlo sin abrasarse "rio, con diversión "Deberíais haber visto la cara de Tom Ridlle cuando intentó tocarlo cuando estaba sellado en James. Insuperable."

"¿Vodemort?" tragó Blaise, acercándose con prudencia, siguiendo al león que había decidido continuar el camino

"Espera "pidió Hermione, deteniendo la narración de las memorias del animal, que parecía más que encantado de contarlas, como un abuelo contando batallitas "¿ Quieres decir que tu…que tú eres el guardián de la familia Potter, él que salvo a Patrick Potter de morir a manos de los elfos altos del norte?" Todos miraron a Hermione anonadados, ellos eran sangre pura y tenían conocimiento acerca de ello, pero una sangre sucia no debía saberlo.

"Así es. "el león miró a ambos lados "Estamos cerca "declaró, dando un paso atrás para acercarse a los rezagados Malfoy y Zabini. Las chicas dieron un paso atrás más por sorpresa que por temor.

"¿Cerca de qué?" preguntó Draco.

La mente de Harry se había vuelto demasiado compleja desde su última visita. Aunque, desde un principio ya era complicada, con aquella estructura que recordaba a un laberinto, con puertas que daban a la más profunda oscuridad, a registros de recuerdos, a simples habitaciones vacías...

El animal sonrió con una de aquellas sonrisas astutas y entretenidas.

"Del descenso al primer nivel"

 **Chan Chan ¿ que ocurrirá? Recibo ideas ..-.**

 **Besos**


End file.
